Sound And Vision (single):David Bowie
"Sound and Vision" is a song and single by David Bowie which appeared on the album Low in 1977. The song is notable for juxtaposing an uplifting guitar and synthesizer-led instrumental track with Bowie’s withdrawn lyrics. In keeping with the minimalist approach of Low, co-producer Visconti and Bowie originally recorded the track as an instrumental, bar the backing vocal (performed by Visconti’s wife, Mary Hopkin). Bowie then recorded his vocal after the rest of the band had left the studio, before trimming verses off the lyric, and leaving a relatively lengthy instrumental intro on the finished song. Selected as a first single from the album, "Sound and Vision" was used by the BBC on trailers at the time. This provided considerable exposure, much needed as Bowie opted to do nothing to promote the single himself, and helped the song to No. 3. The first live performance of the song was at Earl’s Court on 1 July 1978. In 1990, it was a regular number for Bowie’s greatest hits Sound + Vision Tour. The name had also been used for Rykodisc boxed set anthology in 1989. In 1991 808 State released an EP of remixes of "Sound and Vision" in America, credited to David Bowie vs. 808 State. In 2008 the Sea and Cake's cover of this song from their 2003 album One Bedroom was used by Rhapsody in one of their ads. In March 2010, it was announced on Bowie official site that a digital Sound And Vision Remix EP would be made available in June 2010. In the spring of 2013, the song could be heard in the television ad for the Sony Xperia Z. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sound_and_Vision# hide *1 Track listing *2 Production credits *3 Live versions *4 Other releases *5 Cover versions *6 References *7 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sound_and_Vision&action=edit&section=1 edit ;Original 7" single #"Sound and Vision" (Bowie) – 3:00 #"A New Career in a New Town" (Bowie) – 2:50 ;David Bowie vs 808 State (1991) #"Sound + Vision (808 Gift mix)" - 3:58 #"Sound + Vision (808 'lectric Blue remix instrumental)" - 4:08 #"Sound + Vision (David Richards remix 1991)" - 4:40 #"Sound + Vision (Original version)" - 3:03 ;David Bowie vs 808 State — Sound And Vision Remix EP (2010) #"Sound + Vision (808 Gift mix)" - 3:58 #"Sound + Vision (808 'lectric Blue remix instrumental)" - 4:08 #"Sound + Vision (David Richards remix 1991)" - 4:40 #"Sound + Vision (Original version)" - 3:03 *This 2010 release is a digital download only Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sound_and_Vision&action=edit&section=2 edit *'Producers': **David Bowie and Tony Visconti *'Musicians': **David Bowie: Vocals, Saxophone, Synthesizer **Carlos Alomar: Guitar **Ricky Gardiner: Guitar **George Murray: Bass **Dennis Davis: Percussion **Brian Eno: Synthesizer, Backing Vocals **Mary Visconti: Backing vocals **Roy Young: Piano Live versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sound_and_Vision&action=edit&section=3 edit *A live version, recorded at Earl’s Court, London on 1 July 1978, was released on RarestOneBowie. Other releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sound_and_Vision&action=edit&section=4 edit *It appeared on the following compilations: **''The Best of Bowie'' (1980) **''Changestwobowie'' (1981) **''Sound and Vision'' box set (1989) **''Changesbowie'' (1990) (LP and cassette versions) **''Bowie: The Singles 1969-1993'' (1993) **''The Singles Collection'' (1993) **''The Best of 1974/1979'' (1998) **''Best of Bowie'' (2002) *It was released as a picture discs in the RCA Life Time picture disc set and the Fashions Picture Disc Set. *A remixed version was released as a bonus track on the Rykodisc rerelease of Low in 1991. This is the same remix as "David Richards remix 1991" on the David Bowie vs. 808 State single release. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sound_and_Vision&action=edit&section=5 edit *Bad Soup - Ashes to Ashes: A Tribute to David Bowie *Book of Love - Lovebubble (1993) *The Good, the Bad and the Bassline - Single *Quasi - Crash Course for the Ravers — A Tribute to the Songs of David Bowie (1996) *The Sea and Cake - One Bedroom (2003) *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Numerous Live Concerts (including Live at Madison Square Garden) *Press - .2 Contamination: A Tribute to David Bowie (2006) *Franz Ferdinand with Girls Aloud - Radio 1. Established 1967 (2007) *Matthew Dear on Life Beyond Mars: Bowie Covered. *Beck - a "re-imagining" filmed in live performance at 20th Century Fox's LA movie sound stage with 167-piece orchestra and choir,for Lincoln Motor Co.'s "Hello Again" campaign. (Feb 2013) Category:1977 singles